Call Me Crazy
by bechloe1802
Summary: This is an AU based on the gifset series by captainpeachperfect
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, like I know this first chapter is short but they will get longer as the story goes on. Gay scout's honour. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please visit the blog mentioned at the end of this note,** **run by the amazing human who inspired this story with her amazing gif sets. All credit goes to her and I hope she likes this as well...Eeep. Please review and let me know if you like this. Also you will find all the gif sets starting here post/133694420478/pitch-perfect-au-call-me-crazy-part-i-summary This first chapter is based on the first two in the series. Enjoy.**

Chloe hated therapy.

Any kind really. She hated the way therapists didn't listen to her. They only cared about stuffing more meds down her throat to try and 'cure' her, or at least 'manage' her diagnosis, which Chloe didn't even believe was necessary. She wanted to finish Law School and that was it. She didn't want to have to be dragged from her dorm room at Law School in restraints. She didn't want to be sedated. She didn't want to have to find yet another therapist to give her another combination of meds.

As she stood outside the door marked: **'Dr. Beca Mitchell'** , Chloe couldn't help but resist knocking. That was until the door flew open to reveal a rather short brunette. "Hi, you must be my one o'clock. Come in, make yourself comfy." She moved out of the doorway and motioned to a couch. The blonde wearily walked in and took a seat, eyes trained out the window. Maybe this therapist won't be so bad, she is kinda cute. "I'm Dr Mitchell." She said before taking a seat in an armchair diagonal from the couch. "You can call me Beca...If you want, of course." She let out a nervous laugh. Wait, why was she nervous? She was the one about to probe Chloe's brain. As much as Chloe thought this girl was cute, she still hated this whole therapy thing.

"Hi." She didn't want to talk so she kept it short and bit the inside of her cheek, trying to not get too annoyed because obviously Beca was a newbie and she didn't want to be too quick to judge the small brunette.

"What's your name?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that in my file?" She asked, nodding her head towards a manila folder tucked into the side of Beca's chair.

"Well, yeah, but you know, it's like part of...Actually, never mind." Beca shook her head and pushed a stray hair out of her face. Chloe looked away from the brunette, to the window again. Why can't she be normal? Why can't she have a healthy brain like everyone else? Why her? She was lost in her thoughts as the therapist spoke again. In a much softer, sympathetic tone. "This must be incredibly difficult. How do you feel right now?"

If there was one thing Chloe hated it was sympathy. She didn't need sympathy, nor did she want it. She wasn't sick, she was just crazy. At least, that's what everyone around her thought. Her sister, her ex's, all her previous therapists, the group at the psych hospital. She hated it, so she quipped back quickly. "I'm fine." Tell a lie enough and eventually it becomes truth, right? Chloe knew she wasn't fine, but she didn't want to be here any longer than she had to. She wanted to go back to Law School and finish. She didn't want to be known as the 'Crazy Lady' who hangs out in shopping mall carparks with her cats or sleeps in a train station. That's not the life she wants as a 24 year old. That's not the life she _**should**_ have as a 24 year old.

"You stopped taking your meds." It wasn't even a question. Of course Dr Mitchell knew that, but what was the relevance? She stopped because she didn't need them. She hated feeling weighed down and tired all the time. Chloe sat silently, the floor at Beca's feet suddenly becoming more interesting than the conversation. "Chloe?"

She looked up. "So, you know my name."

Beca patted the folder awkwardly. "Yeah, everything is here." Chloe couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips. This Beca was undeniably adorable and unsure of how to act around Chloe. It wasn't a new thing for people, who knew of the blonde's diagnosis, to act...different around her but she had to admit that Beca was so cute about it, almost like how you act around someone you like.

"Chloe Beale. Such a pretty name." She smiled before her eyes widened. "Oh. No. I'm not flirting with you." Chloe tried hard to stifle the small laugh making its way up her throat as she looked up at the brunette briefly, before putting her head back down again. Beca felt bad and awkwardly tried to apologize with a simple. "I'm sorry." Beca had a habit of being a very awkward potato when it came to flirting...not that she was flirting with Chloe...Okay maybe she was a little.

Chloe just shrugged and turned to look back out the window thinking that maybe these appointments won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this and enjoying it and stuff. It makes me really happy you are all enjoying this. This chapter is based on the gifsets III and IV in the series and once again all credit goes to captainpeachperfect on Tumblr for creating this wonderful series that I constantly fanboy over. Please review and let me know what you think.**

"I don't want to push you." They had been doing this back and forth for at least fifteen minutes now and Chloe never gave anything up, so naturally Beca, as her therapist, would begin to push, but she didn't want the blonde to feel pressured. She really wanted to help the girl in front of her but she couldn't until she opened up.

"Really?" Chloe gave her a slight, subtle eye roll as Beca looked down.

"I just want to help you. You know that right?" Chloe had heard that line so many times, from so many different therapists but it was never true. They only cared about pushing pills and getting their pay checks.

"Of course you do." Chloe snarked a little bit harsher than she intended but she really was getting sick and tired of hearing that line when she knew it wasn't true.

Beca seemed to just shrug off Chloe's comment as she tried to continue. "Well, maybe we should start with relaxation?" It came as more of a question than a statement, yet another clue that Beca wasn't exactly sure what she was doing.

Chloe sighed in annoyance. "I told you, I'm fine."

"I trust you, but I need you to trust me too." Chloe looked at her baffled. How could this woman expect trust when Chloe knew nothing about her? Trust is earned, not given in Chloe's experience. She always gave people trust that didn't deserve it and it was always the people who had the ability to hurt her most, and they did, in fact, hurt her. After that Chloe was careful who she trusted with anything in her life.

"I don't even know you."

Beca let a small smile touch her lips. Maybe she could use this to get at least basic information from Chloe. Normally she wouldn't share anything about herself to her patients, but something about Chloe was different. She wanted to share that with her and if it helped the blonde in the process then it was a bonus. "What do you want to know?"

Chloe was a little taken back that Beca was so willing to share things about herself with Chloe. She wasn't exactly prepared for a follow up question so she kept it basic. "Anything."

Beca nodded and got up from her chair, walking over to her laptop to wake it and put on a quiet piano track while thinking of what to say to the blonde. "Well, my name is Beca Mitchell. I was born in Portland, Oregon. I got into college when I was 16..." Chloe quickly did the maths in her head and realised that Beca must only be 21 or 22. "...I was a completely different person. Moody and distant. Socially awkward..." She paused and laughed softly. "...Well, as you see, it didn't change that much." Chloe bit her lip to stifle her laugh and allowed Beca to continue. "A lot of make-up. I've even got some tattoos. I love music. I've made some..."

Chloe quickly cut her off at the mention of music. "Is it yours?"

Beca stood in front of her desk and looked at Chloe in confusion. "What?"

"The piano stuff that's playing now?" Chloe said, as if it was the obvious answer.

Beca came and sat back down in the armchair. "Oh, yeah. Actually, it was supposed to relax you." Chloe noticed that Beca had a habit of talking with her hands. The blonde found it endearing, but would never admit that aloud. "I hope it worked." She said when she noticed Chloe had gone quiet again. Chloe looked at the floor, letting the smallest smirk play at her lips. Beca noticed and internally grimaced. "Sorry, I'm so awkward. It's embarrassing." She admitted quietly. Why couldn't she just stop talking? She mentally slapped herself for being so awkward. She was never like this with her other patients but she pinned it down to Chloe being her first Schizophrenic case, but she knew deep down that that was complete bullshit. "I think it's your turn now." She stood again.

Chloe looked up at her and sighed, she may as well get this to go as quickly as possible. "I'm from Florida. I have a little sister. I go to law school. When I was a junior, and a redhead I was in an A Capella group called The Bellas." Chloe found it easier, as she continued talking, to reveal things about herself to the brunette eyeing her carefully. "Music was my passion too." She looked up at the brunette who offered a small smile. "Then I got nodes and left the group." She was still upset about that and decided to move on quickly. "Um, what else...I lost my school spelling bee in seventh grade. I was arrested once." She shrugged and Beca perked up.

"Oh, really? Me too." Chloe raised her eyebrow at the brunette who just shrugged in response. "Long story." Chloe nodded as Beca looked up at the clock. "Oh shit!" She cursed and quickly apologized. "Sorry. I just realised we are out of time and I have somewhere to be." She nodded as Chloe stood and headed out the door.

The blonde was glad the session was finally over but honestly, she couldn't wait to see her again. She was starting to realise that maybe Beca could help her. If she was being honest, she could say she might even like the brunette. She made Chloe feel safe, wanted, listened to. All the things Chloe wanted in the first place. Beca didn't want to pile Chloe with meds and send her on her merry way. Beca actually listened to what Chloe had to say and even shared some of her story with the blonde. Chloe realized that Beca could be what she needed right now and everything she wanted, wrapped up in a small, little, brunette therapist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this fic and like enjoying it and stuff. It's pretty cool. Once again, all credit goes to captainpeachperfect for her amazing gifsets that keep my Bechloe addiction at bay :P I'm such a fanboy. Anyway, remember to review and let me know what you think, also I'm always taking Bechloe or Staubrey prompts for my one shot collections so send them through. Four Lives One Face will be updated as soon as possible, Gay Scouts Honour, sometime before Christmas. Enjoy, I love you all awesome nerds.**

Beca dragged herself into her brother's house where she was greeted by Kelly, her sister in law. "Hey!" She pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi! So good to see you!" Kelly smiled and moved out of the way so Beca could greet her brother, Jason and her nephew Chris.

"Hey big boy!" She waved to the child in her brother's arms. "Remember your aunt Beca?" He looked at her and smiled as she came closer. "Can you give me a kiss?" He gave her a small kiss and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Beer?" her brother, Jason asked as he handed Chris to his wife.

She nodded quickly. "Yes please." She followed her brother into his own little makeshift bar.

"I'm glad you came. The hotel must have cost you a fortune."

"It's fine. I can afford it now. Woa...That's..." She hated sounding like that. Like every stuck up, 'I'm rich now so bow down', psychiatrist.

"I know." He sighed handing her an open bottle of beer.

"So how are you doin'?" She asked him.

He looked at her and made a face. "Now you're a psychiatrist and this question just makes me feel weird."

She let out a small chuckle. "Get used to that, dude." He laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah, true. I guess I'm okay." She raised her eyebrows. "Don't you dare dissect my brain with your weird therapist questions and crap." He laughed.

"Okay, Okay. As long as my big bro is a-okay." She said to him, with a serious note lingering behind the joking tone.

"I'm a-okay Becs." Jason smiled at her. "But what about you? How's the new job?"

"Eye opening." She said, nodding. She didn't really want to get into work or have any more reason to think about the ocean blue eyes that were in her office an hour ago.

He raised his eyebrow. "Hmm, always the talker, huh Becs?" He said sarcastically. She laughed and punched her brother in the shoulder, taking a sip of her drink. "You staying for dinner?"

Beca shrugged. "I was just going to order take out and sit in my hotel room."

"Nonsense." Kelly patted her shoulder as she came into the room. "You're staying for dinner. I'll not have you living off Chinese and Pizza."

"Pfft. I also eat Thai you know." She rolled her eyes as Kelly crossed her arms. "Alright _**MOM**_. I'll stay."

Jason bumped her shoulder as they walked to the table. "You can't argue with her. Now she's a mom, she's _**really**_ become a mom." He laughed.

"So Beca how's work?" Kelly asked while Beca was trying to help feed Chris.

She looked up and bit her lip, trying to hide the slight blush she felt creeping up. "S'okay." She shrugged.

Kelly eyed her. "Uhuh. And are you looking for a place to settle into?"

"Yeah but it's not easy in Georgia. I don't know how much longer I can live in a hotel."

"Why don't you stay with us until you can find a place?" Kelly suggested. Jason choked on what was left of his beer and his wife glared at him.

Beca looked up from where she was wiping food of Chris' chin. "I don't really want to impose Kel. It's okay."

"Yeah, Becs isn't really the best person to live with honey. I did it for sixteen years." Jason smirked at his little sister, who nudged him roughly in the ribs.

"Beca, really, it's not an imposition. We'd love to have you stay." She glared at Jason again who quickly nodded. Man, was he whipped. Beca made a mental note to pay him out about it later.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Beca smiled at her.

"We appreciate it more, trust me. Now it's like having an extra helping hand with Chris." Beca chuckled and nodded.

The rest of dinner went by fairly uneventful. Now, Beca wasn't one for chores, she was pretty lazy, in fact, she would sit through a whole hour of crummy sitcoms because the remote was on the coffee table and she was too comfortable to reach it, but she decided to help Kelly with the dishes from dinner.

"So who is she?" Kelly asked curiously. Beca's been 'out' for a while now, not like she was ever really 'in'.

"Who's who?" She asked, playing dumb. She really didn't want this to be brought up. Chloe was a patient. It wasn't right.

"The girl that's got you all gaga?" Kelly turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

Beca sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this, she decided she may as well give in quickly. "Her name's Chloe. She's blonde, smart, doesn't talk a lot though. She loves music and she's...one of my patients."

Kelly just smiled. "So? What's she seeing you for? Depression? Anxiety?"

"You know I can't tell you that Kel." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bec. This chick has you all blushy faced and heart eyed. Spill."

"Okay, one; no heart eyes here. Two; I don't blush. Three; I never go gaga. Four; she's a patient, you know I can't tell you anything."

Kelly narrowed her eyes. "Beca Mitchell. I am a great keeper of secrets and I want to know more about the girl you like."

Beca sighed, once again, there was no way Kelly would let up. "She's a Schizophrenic. She went off her meds and she had an episode while she was studying."

"Studying?"

"She goes to Law School."

"Oooo. She is smart. Nice work Becs." She smiled.

Beca couldn't help but smile either. She got this weird feeling when she thought about Chloe and she knew it wasn't right but those eyes...God those eyes.

"How old is she?" Kelly questioned, snapping Beca out of her thoughts.

"She's 24."

Kelly raised her eyebrow. "An older woman. She sounds amazing Beca. Just be careful okay? She is a patient after all."

Beca bit her lip. "Yeah, I know. It's not like anything's going to happen though. I mean, yeah I like her but, like, she's a patient and I can't risk my licence. Besides, I don't even know if she's interested." Beca widened her eyes. It was the first time she'd consciously accepted the fact that she liked the blonde. She really did and she couldn't hide from it anymore. The best she could do was try and control herself, and stop thinking about her.

"Alright, I'll finish up here, you go and get your stuff before it gets much later." Beca nodded and grabbed her keys to fetch her bags from her hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is like, super short but the next one will be longer. Once again, as always, all credit goes to captainpeachperfect. Go and check out the gifsets if you haven't already. She is amazing and so talented. 4L1F finally got an update! Yay! I will try and stick to a monthly update with that from now on and I have been asked to write a continuation multi chapter fic of the most recent prompt in my Bechloe one shots collection. That will be happening as soon as I am caught up with this fic, so watch out for that.**

As Chloe sat at the table with her family for the first time in about a month, it was awfully quiet, even the voices in Chloe's head were silent for once. She glanced up at her younger sister, who had brought her boyfriend home with her. "How is Dr. Mitchell?" Her mother asked as Ally's head snapped up to almost glare at her mother.

"Dr. Mitchell?" Luke, Ally's boyfriend questioned.

"I told you about that in the car." Ally muttered to him as Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Luke.

"My parents just think I should keep seeing a specialist." She knew Ally didn't like talking about Chloe's illness with her and the family. It was almost as if Ally resented Chloe, just for being sick, it made no sense to the older sister at all as to why her sister hated her so much. It wasn't her fault that she had Schizophrenia. It wasn't her fault she had psychotic episodes...Okay, well it kind of was her fault because she went off her meds, but regardless, Ally was still her sister. So, why was she being so cold and hurtful towards Chloe?

"So?" Her mother asked, breaking her out of her own thoughts.

Chloe shrugged before answering and crossed her arms. "She seemed nervous." Chloe commented as nonchalantly as possible.

Her father looked at her with concern. "Nervous? Do you want us to find you a new psychiatrist?" He asked.

Before Chloe could answer, her mother stepped in. "We heard she's good but she's still young and..."

Chloe cut her off quickly. "No, it's fine. I like Beca." It wasn't a lie, Chloe really did like the small brunette. She liked that Beca could get her to open up, even if it was only basic information about herself. It was still more than she had told any other therapist she'd had. She was growing attached to Beca and she knew she shouldn't, but she was just so adorably awkward around Chloe. She was a nervous, stuttering mess and Chloe liked that.

"You call her Beca?" Ally asked, suspiciously. Chloe knew she was looking to start trouble, so Chloe would just answer the questions as briefly as possible and keep the conversation about Beca as short as possible.

"Yeah, she asked me to." Chloe shrugged.

"I just hope you don't like her _that way._ I mean, it's so weird to fuck your own psychiatrist."

"Allison." Their mother warned as Luke looked at Chloe curiously.

"You like girls?" Chloe was used to this question. She'd been asked by nearly everyone at one point or another and she started to get sick of it, but she thanked God that Luke stepped in so she could ignore Ally's remark.

"Kinda playing for both teams." She answered simply as her sister rolled her eyes. Chloe chose to ignore the gesture and continue with their dinner. If Chloe was being honest though, she really did like Beca in _that way,_ at least she thought she was starting to and she knew her sister was right, it was weird to like Beca on her personal level rather than a professional level, but she couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she talked with her hands, the cute face she made when she said something stupid, (if you asked Chloe, it wasn't stupid), she couldn't get the brunette out of her head. As she lay in bed that night she stupidly wondered if Beca was thinking about her too. Stupid, right? Of course Beca wasn't thinking about her. Why would Chloe ever think she would? She had to get over this...this...whatever it was with Beca. Beca was her therapist and nothing more...Her 22 year old, adorably beautiful, smart, funny therapist. Damn it Beale! Get your shit together! Chloe decided then and there that Beca was off limits. No more thinking about her, no more flirty banter in her sessions, no more Beca. She was Dr. Mitchell and that's all she could ever be to Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update already? Yes! I need to catch up with the gif sets before they get too far ahead, so you are all lucky. This chapter is also a little short but fear not, the next couple chapters after this will be heaps long. This chapter is based on part VIII. Once again, as always and for all eternity, credit goes to captainpeachperfect who I think I may now have a slight crush on because of this gif series...Sorry not sorry :P Haha. But seriously, you are one amazing human being. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Love you all, awesome nerds.**

As Beca entered the kitchen, Kelly took note of her changed appearance. "Hey, are you going out?"

"Yeah, meet an old friend." Beca shrugged and grabbed her coat.

Kelly raised an eyebrow as she picked up her glass. "Like friend-friend or...?"

"Just a really good friend." Beca answered quickly before giving her sister-in-law a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out to her car. Honestly, he was a little more than a friend, and Beca was really only seeing him again to try and get the blonde hair and blue eyes that were burned into her brain, out.

She drove to the address he had texted to her, parking a little way away and walking the rest. She met this guy in college and they had a little thing. Nothing serious really, just, like a thing. He answered the door and smiled at her. "Hey Becs. Come in." He ushered her inside and into the living room, Beca noticed that it was a fairly basic apartment, she wasn't complaining, just an observation. "Drink?" he offered and she nodded. He headed into the kitchen, emerging a minute later with a couple glasses. He sat on the bland, grey couch, next to her and put his glass on the table, pulling a small paper wrapped gift out from behind his back. "Welcome to Georgia Becs." He smiled and Beca put her glass down to take the gift, turning it over in her hands a little.

"Oh, thanks dude."

"You're like the big BM now." He commented scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm glad there's no eyeliner anymore. I can actually see your eyes."

She blushed a little at that, before passing it off with a retort of her own. "Yeah, like you, no more baby fat face." He laughed and moved slightly closer to her.

"I've missed you, ya know." He looked down and Beca took a deep breath. She wanted this. She wanted to forget Chloe for at least an hour.

She leant into him and kissed him quickly, just long enough to gauge a reaction. He made the next move, leaning over to kiss her a little more heatedly. Beca didn't really enjoy it. It was too scratchy, she was sure that kissing Chloe would be so different. It would be soft but firm. _Whoa, Mitchell, pull yourself together. Remember why you're here right now_.She thought to herself, vaguely aware of being pushed back onto a bed. She did her best to stay in the moment with him but her mind kept drifting. Comparing him to Chloe, picturing Chloe in the back of her mind, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was blue. When he pulled away, Beca was back. She reached up and ran her hand over his stubble.

"You've got that beard. In college it didn't feel like I was making out with a razor blade." She let out a small chuckle as he sat back and stripped her of her sweater. The rest of the night was a blur to Beca. Blue eyes and blonde hair. She fell asleep in his arms but dreaming of being in her arms. Beca had to admit that she was nearing the point of no return and before she completely drifted off she made a promise to herself. She was going to forget about Chloe Beale. She was going to forget about those eyes, the eyes that could pierce through her heart and tear out her soul. Beca didn't see Chloe as a patient anymore, she couldn't. She saw Chloe as Chloe, Schizophrenia and all and she knew she was headed into dangerous territory.

When she woke up the next morning she realised that he was still wrapped around her. She looked at her phone to check the time. "Fuck!" She exclaimed, waking him.

"Becs..? What's wrong?" He asked grumbled, his voice laced with sleep.

"I'm going to be late for work." She jumped up and quickly got dressed before driving back to her brother's to shower and get changed.

Chloe stood outside Bec... _Dr. Mitchell's_ office, waiting for her. What if she didn't want to see Chloe anymore? Could that be why she's late? It had to be. She checked her phone again and let out a sigh before turning to leave when the brunette came walking down the hall. "Sorry I'm late Chloe. I was held up at home." Why did she need to tell Chloe that? The words were out before she could stop them and she mentally slapped herself for giving out personal information to the blonde, no matter how insignificant it was. She needed to forget personal with Chloe and focus on professional. She had a job to do and she had every intention of doing it, without distractions and Chloe was a big distraction in general. Beca had to control herself.

"S'okay." Chloe shrugged as they headed into the office. Chloe took a seat as the brunette joined her. Chloe couldn't help it. She felt comfortable in this office with Beca and it didn't take her long to relax, looking into those dark navy eyes and just like that, all her self made promises and vows went out the window. Little did she know that Beca's did exactly the same in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SURPRISE! Have another chapter awesome nerds** **I am convinced I know have a huge toner for captainpeachperfect. She is just so amazing and this gifset is just as amazing. Once again, all credit to her and enjoy. This chapter is based on the gifsets IX – XIV.**

"Do you want to tell me about Barden?" Beca asked tentatively, hoping that Chloe would want to share something with her this session with minimal prompting.

"Um, okay." Chloe said easily, a little shocked Beca was asking about her personal life out of interest, rather than just how her illness affects her everyday life or just about her illness.

Chloe cleared her throat as the memories from her college career and her friends came flooding back through her mind. "I think my best days in Barden were with the Bellas. We've been like a group of misfits. We were all very different from one another and that's what made us amazing." She smiled to herself as she remembered Aubrey, the blonde uptight ball of stress, Stacie, the sex maniac but secret genius, Emily, the small freshman that joined in her senior year and Fat Amy, she was almost the glue that held them all together. "We were so passionate."She sighed. "I liked it." She said before changing her mind. "No, I loved it." She smiled to herself. She really did miss singing, but with her nodes she just couldn't continue.

Beca smiled before turning very serious. _Here it comes_. Chloe thought to herself as Beca leant forward and looked at her. "What's it like to hear these voices?" _There it is_.

Chloe was used to this question and normally she'd shrug it off, but Beca seemed interested because she didn't know. "It wasn't like in my head. I could actually hear them with my ears." Chloe cleared her throat again as she continued. "Like a radio, or people standing behind me."

"What did they say?" Beca honestly seemed curious, had she never had a Schizophrenic patient before?

"That I should die." She said bluntly and noticed how Beca got that look on her face. That sympathetic look but Chloe didn't stop there, which only made Beca's expression deepen into fear. "That I'm stupid and worthless. That everyone hates me. Sometimes it was just one and sometimes there were so many that I couldn't sort out the voices from my actual thoughts." God she hated the look Beca was giving her because it expressed everything Chloe felt when she first heard the voices, fear. "I wanted to run away. I tried. Just kept running..." Chloe trailed off and bit her lip. "...until I realized there's no place to escape to."

"When did they start?" Beca asked quietly. Glad that Chloe was volunteering all this information with such minimal prompting but she didn't want her to shy away now. So, Beca just pushed her a tiny bit.

"When I started to hear these voices?" Beca nodded and Chloe looked out the window as she thought. "I don't remember. It feels like it's been forever. When I was a waitress in high school. When I was hanging out with my friends. On my first date. First kiss. First time I had sex." She listed off. "At some point they kept getting louder, and louder, and louder." She looked down and swallowed hard. She didn't know how she could offer all this up to Beca. All she knew was that she felt comfortable with Beca, like she could tell her anything and Beca wouldn't judge her.

"But then I got better. The doctors helped me. The voices disappeared. I know it was stupid to stop taking meds. I just wanted to prove that there's nothing wrong with me. That they're not right." She shrugged. "And now I know they are."

Beca shook her head and looked Chloe dead in the eye. "No, Chloe, they are not." Chloe looked at her and bit her lip. "And I'm glad you didn't listen to those stupid voices. Because you're gorgeous." Beca rolled her eyes at herself _What the hell is wrong with you? Patient, patient, patient._ She just had to keep reminding herself that Chloe was her patient and nothing more.

"You're not flirting with me this time?" Chloe teased with a smirk.

"Please don't embarrass me." Beca laughed a little and Chloe nodded.

"Sorry." The smile on her face told Beca different.

"I'm glad you're talking, Chloe. It's really good. I think we're making great progress, but our session has ended for today."

Chloe stood and headed outside to her car. She sighed when it wouldn't start and stood against the wall, calling her mom. "Mom? My car won't start, I'm at the hospital. Can you come get me?" She hung up and lit a cigarette as she waited.

"Chloe?" She turned her head towards the voice and sure enough Beca was standing there.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" She asked. Part of her was excited to see Chloe still here. _Patient, patient, patient._ Just keep telling yourself that Beca.

"Yeah, it's just my stupid car doesn't start." She pointed to her car.

 _Don't offer her a ride Beca, don't you dare._ "Um, I'm on my way home right now. I have my car if you wanna ride." _Damn it Mitchell!_

"It's fine, thanks. I'm waiting for my mom."

 _Okay, walk away Mitchell. Walk away._ "I can't leave you here. It's cold."

"Um, I don't want to..."

"Won't take no for an answer." Beca cut her off before she could finish her sentence. Why couldn't she have just walked away? Why did she offer her a ride? _Patient, patient, patient._ This was so blurring the lines between personal and professional.

Chloe shrugged and put her cigarette out as she followed Beca to her car. Why would Beca offer her a ride? Does she like Chloe too? No, of course she doesn't, she's just being a nice person. It's probably some therapist obligation to look after her patient or something. Nevertheless, Chloe pulled out her phone to text her mom to tell her not to worry about picking her up.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled as she got in the car.

"I didn't know you smoke." Beca observed. Given her musical history, she was surprised to find Chloe smoking.

"Um, yeah. I don't, actually. I mean like, regularly."

"Only when you're nervous or something?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow. No way was she going to get away with asking Chloe more questions. Chloe wanted to know more about Beca and this car ride would be the best opportunity. "Oh no, Dr. Mitchell, we're not in your office, so it's my turn."

"Your turn what?" She asked as she glanced at Chloe before looking back to the road. She was a little concerned about what Chloe was going to say next. She had to keep it professional damn it. She knew this offer for a ride was a bad idea.

"To ask questions."

"Hell, no." Beca laughed nervously as she noticed a truck pull out in front of her with a spread add on the back of it. The ad read. 'Looking for a miracle?' Beca took a deep breath and muttered a "Definitely." Under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another one?! Well...Yeah. I'm very bored and I have a lot of time on my hands recently and I want to catch up before I go away at Christmas because I don't know when I'll be able to post while I'm away. Enjoy nerds.**

"Have you just moved to Georgia?" Simple question, ease into it Chloe thought.

Beca was still trying to keep the boundary between professional and personal, no matter how blurred it had become. "It's inappropriate for me to tell you personal things." When Chloe raised a knowing eyebrow Beca gave in. Who could say no to eyes like that? "But, I broke this rule in our first session. Maybe I'm a really bad psychiatrist." She shook her head and bit her lip, glancing at Chloe.

"Oh, Beca, you are not." Chloe sighed. "If you're fishing for compliments..." Chloe trailed off.

"No-no, I was just...no...um..." She couldn't find the words to say as she tried to backtrack.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Chloe chuckled and Beca rolled her eyes, glancing at her again.

"You're evil." Chloe just shrugged.

"So?" She wasn't going to let Beca get out of this that easily.

"Oh yeah. I got a job here. I arrived in Georgia like two weeks ago." Chloe nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Now, I live at my brother's place, but I need to find an apartment. My friend helps me." Why did she mention that? Unnecessary information much.

"Like friend-friend or...?" Chloe was curious. Was Beca dating someone? Was she involved with someone? Chloe's heart sank a little at the thought.

"Oh God, is it like a Georgia thing to ask this question?" She rolled her eyes as she remembered Kelly's little interrogation about this exact subject.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused."

"Nothing." Beca said quickly.

Chloe wasn't leaving it there though. She had to know if Beca was taken. "Boyfriend?" Her mouth tasted sour over the word. When Beca shot her a quick look she realized that this was a touchy subject for Beca for some reason. "Sorry, I just like teasing you. You're cute when you're awkward." Oh God, why did she say that?

"I'm glad you're having fun." Beca quipped sarcastically, but with a hint of a smile behind it.

Chloe looked at her and bit her lip. Beca really was cute when she was awkward and stuttery. It was slowly becoming one of Chloe's favourite Becas. She secretly hoped that she would see a whole lot more different Becas. The morning Beca, sleeping Beca, even angry Beca. She sat in silence thinking about it. Beca on the other hand chanced another glace at her. She couldn't help looking at Chloe. She was just so...well, she was beautiful. Beca noticed Chloe biting her lip and she quickly turned back to the road. She couldn't think about that. She couldn't think about how cute Chloe was when she did that.

At some point in the trip home, Chloe had fallen asleep. Beca looked at her for a little while, just admiring how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping, she looked innocent. "Chloe?" Beca said quietly, waking her.

She looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem." Beca said quickly, looking at her and returning her smile. How can you not smile when Chloe Beale was smiling?

"Good night then." Chloe nodded and got out of the car.

"Good night." Beca replied, deep in thought as Chloe started to walk away from the car. _Take a chance Becs._ She thought to herself. "Chloe?" Chloe tuned back to her and walked back to the car, leaning down to the window. "Listen, I just want you to have my cell number. Just if you need anything, you have it." _Smooth Mitchell. Real smooth._ "That's for emergencies, or if you need someone to talk to."

Chloe was surprised, no other therapist wanted anything to do with her outside of their sessions. "Oh, thank you Beca." She smiled and took the piece of paper, heading back to her front door.

As Beca wound up the window she ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath. "What did I just do?" She muttered to herself. What was Chloe doing to _her_? This had to be against the rules or something.

She drove home and walked past the bathroom where her brother was bathing Chris. "Hey, welcome home. Hungry? Thirsty?" He asked with a wink.

"Yeah...Wait wha..."

"'Cause you had a session with that blue-eyed chick?" He enjoyed teasing Beca.

"Oh my God."

"Kelly told me about your crush. I can't blame you. I like the hotties too."

Beca grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, asshole."

"Language." Her brother warned.

"I gotta go eat something." She turned to leave when her brother called her name again. She leant against the door.

"You're talking about food right?" He joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fu..." She started to say, but remembered Chris in the bathtub. "...Shut up, dude!" She rolled her eyes again and walked away.

"Aunt Beca is a big girl now." He said to Chris, who just looked at him. "Can you believe it?" When the baby just continued to look at his father Jason continued. "Me neither, buddy." He laughed.

Beca went to the kitchen to get herself some food before getting ready for bed. She crawled in and tossed and turned, thinking of Chloe. Something was not right here. She was a patient and Beca was flirting with her and giving her, her number. But...was Chloe flirting back? Beca wondered and those thoughts became different thoughts...Very different thoughts indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, thank you all so much for enjoying this and everything. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside...although that's a little weird thing to say considering the content of this chapter. :P Anyway, this chapter is based on Part XIX of the Call me Crazy gifseries created by the wonderfully talented captainpeachperfect. I love her to death and this gifseries has actually helped me a lot in some ways...so for that, I thank you sincerely and deeply. All I will say is that this series has saved my life. Thank you. Anyways...enjoy and I love you all.**

Beca woke up with a start to see Chloe walking into her room. _Wait, what?_ "Hey, Chlo." Beca murmured as the blonde sat next to her, taking off her jacket. Beca eyed her carefully as she moved to undo Beca's pants. Beca couldn't move. This couldn't happen. Chloe is a patient, _her patient_. This was confusing Beca beyond belief. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Becs?" _Oh God._ Why? Why Beca? Why Chloe? Why was Chloe so hot, so...appealing? Beca sucked in a deep breath as Chloe leant down and captured her lips, gently. Tongues danced together, almost as if it had been practiced a thousand times. This was too perfect, yet too real and Beca forgot how to breathe as Chloe's hand snaked around to the back of her neck, gripping her brown locks as the kiss rose in heat and intensity. What was happening? And, God, why didn't it happen sooner? Beca couldn't help but become sucked in, drawn close by Chloe's lips as Beca began to kiss back with equal amounts of passion. They discarded each other of clothes, lips never parting once as Beca kept Chloe locked into the kiss, not wanting to part.

Chloe detached her lips from Beca's and before the brunette had time to catch her breath she felt Chloe against her neck. Soft kissing became gentle nibbling as Chloe continued down across Beca's collarbone, heading south. Beca's heart was in her feet and she felt dizzy, like she was being pulled underwater and had no choice but to take a breath. Chloe was the water, consuming all her oxygen until she had no choice but to breathe in Chloe and nothing but Chloe. She smelled sweet, like cinnamon and vanilla and Beca was overcome with so much desire for the blonde that she ignored the voice in her head that screamed at her to stop, to back away before it got too far out of hand. Beca gasped as she felt warm breath on her abdomen. She felt Chloe so close to her flesh but resisting. Breathing lightly against Beca's toned stomach. As she reached Beca's naval, she allowed her nose to skim across her skin, followed by her soft lips kissing the tensed flesh.

Yes, Beca was tense, but for all the right reasons. She had a gorgeous, sexy blonde, kissing her, wanting her, feeling the same desire she did. She tensed because she knew the minute Chloe touched her where she needed it most, she would melt into a puddle of moans and whimpers and she wanted to drag this out as long as possible. She felt Chloe's breath right above where she needed more. She wanted...needed to feel Chloe's tongue. Consuming her, tasting her, bringing her to absolute paradise. She groaned at the thought, causing Chloe to laugh, her breath tickling Beca's bundle of nerves. Beca felt the shiver run down her spine as Chloe claimed her, with nothing more than her mouth. Her hands locked into the blonde curls as she arched her back, letting out a series of soft moans, each one growing in volume as Chloe brought her closer and closer. There was no turning back now. Beca was too far gone to form a coherent thought; her mind was hazy and blank. All she could think, feel, _want_ , was Chloe. It was all Chloe.

As Beca caught her breath, Chloe lazily kissed back up her body, trailing her hand down the same path her mouth had taken moments before, ending up at the same destination as Beca hummed and moaned, Chloe's name on her lips the whole time.

Beca groaned as she sat up, out of breath and vision fuzzy. "What the fuck was that?" She breathed to herself. It felt so real. This had to stop. It was getting too far. It's one thing to have a crush on a patient; it's another to dream of fucking them. Beca had to get the blonde out of her head and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, I'm sorry this took a little longer than the others but it's here now so relax. I've just had a lot going on and the content in this chapter didn't exactly make it easier. It's a tiny mention but it meant a lot to me. So, my apologies and remember to review and let me know what you think. Also, my prompts are empty at the moment, so fill them up and give me something to do at night haha. Any ship from the list at the end of this chapter can be prompted. Once again, all credit goes to the wonderful captainpeachperfect who has just finished finals. So, well done babes.** **Enjoy guys.**

Chloe's car ended up having to be sent to the shop for repairs, something to do with her pistons or something, Chloe never really paid much attention. Her thoughts were stuck on Beca's, so much so that she had a bad feeling, the kind of feeling she always had when her voices were on their return. It sat in the pit of her stomach and made her squirm until they made an appearance. It didn't take them long. Chloe borrowed her mom's car and was driving towards her favourite diner across town, when they started. "Chloe." It was just one, but it said her name in almost a taunting way. Chloe immediately pulled out a cigarette and lit it to try and calm herself. They weren't anything new but they always took her by surprise when they showed up. "I like Beca, you know." Chloe took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the road in front of her.

"We all do." Came the others, almost in unison. These weren't usually the things they'd say to her, but then again, they always said things that were bad for Chloe, and she knew Beca was bad for her so of course her voices would like her. She learned very early on in her diagnosis that they were not her friends, they never had her best interests at heart. But, they were always there when no one else was. That was her reasoning for trusting them for so long and every now and again she would trust them in something.

As she sat in the diner, phone in hand, thumb hovering over the brunette's number, the voices were yelling at her to do it. It was echoing in her head as she tapped the name and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" The voice questioned.

"Hey, you said I can call. It's Chloe. Beale. Um, you're not busy?" She felt weird calling her, but she needed the voices to stop and the only way they would was if she gave them what they wanted, in this case they wanted Beca and if she was being honest, Chloe kinda wanted Beca too.

"No-no, it's fine. Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know." It was the truth. Chloe had no idea if she was okay or not because she didn't really know what okay felt like. She felt like she'd never been okay.

"Why? Something's bothering you? How do you feel right now?" Of course Beca would be in therapist mode as soon as Chloe mentioned that she didn't know if she was okay, but at the same time, the brunette was really worried about Chloe, not just because she was her patient.

Chloe didn't want Beca to know that her voices were back and she didn't really want to talk about it anyway. "Can...Can you just tell me something? Like, anything." Chloe swallowed hard and blinked back the tears starting to prick her eyes. She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible but couldn't help it shake a tiny bit.

"O-Okay. I had a really weird dream..." Not that dream. Stop thinking about that Beca! Chloe's hurting. "Uh...ahem. Argh, god."

"Are you okay?" Chloe thought Beca sounded slightly off, she already felt a little better hearing flustered, stuttering Beca but she had no idea what had made the brunette that way.

"Yeah, just, uh, never mind. In this dream a meteorite fell on my house." Chloe had to bite her lip to keep her little laugh at bay. "I almost died. But, all I could think about was, 'Ugh, why it's happening to me, I've just had a shower'."

Chloe laughed a little. "That's cute." And it was.

"You think?"

"Yeah, what else do you dream about?" Chloe thought this would be a good opportunity to learn more about Beca.

Beca's breath left her lungs. "What?" Why was Chloe asking her this? Why was fate and the universe so cruel to her? She'd worked hard to try and get the thoughts of that dream out of her mind. The feeling of Chloe surrounding her completely. "Like, in general, or...Um, yeah, uh, like...What?" She had no idea what to say.

Chloe chuckled, noticing how worked up Beca was getting, just by the sound of her voice. "Breathe Beca."

Beca saw this as the perfect opportunity to get away from the dream topic and she was definitely going to take it. "Oh, yeah, right. I got it. You called me just to make fun of me, didn't you?" She teased.

"No, I just like your voice." Chloe said seriously and Beca's breath caught in her throat. "It makes me feel better. I'm glad we met." Chloe let a small smile touch her lips, even though she knew Beca couldn't see. She couldn't hold it inside herself anymore.

"Me too, Chloe. Are you sure you're okay?" Beca wanted to make sure because as much as it warmed her heart to hear Chloe say that, she heard something in the blonde's voice that threw her.

"Yes, I am now. Thank you, Beca."

"You're welcome Chloe. Look after yourself, okay."

"I will. See you next session?"

"Of course." Beca hung up and laid her head back on the couch as her sister-in-law came and sat beside her. "Work." Beca said in answer to the raised eyebrow Kelly had given her.

 **A/N: List of ships:**

 **Bechloe  
Staubrey  
Mitchsen  
Chaubrey  
Triple Treble**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a really short chapter, but I wanted to separate it from the next set in the series...This will be fun ;). Anyways, enjoy awesome nerds and don't forget to review. The next chapter should be up within the next week. Once I get back home, I can sit down and get back on track with everything, so keep a lookout. As always my prompts are open.**

' _I googled you. Am I a stalker?'_

Beca sat with her face in her phone, chuckling to herself. Chloe had been texting her nearly all day. Nothing too bad, just a few jokes and laughs. It was nice, Beca thought. Chloe made her laugh.

Unfortunately for Beca, Kelly was sitting right next to her. "Are you sexting?" She eyed Beca suspiciously and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

' _What did you find? ;)'_ Beca sent back before answering her sister-in-law. "No."

"She's just sending you nudes? Oh, that's hot."

God, why did her brother have to marry someone so nosey? She loved Kelly but her and Beca's brother were such pervs sometimes. "No, we're just texting. Like friends or whatever." Beca shrugged

"Yeah, friends doing dirty things in your sessions." Oh my God, no.

"No wonder you and my brother are perfect for each other. Two pervs." Beca shot back, jokingly.

"You don't even imagine." Kelly threw a wink at her.

Beca cringed and looked back down at her phone. "If you wanna share things, you chose the wrong pair of ears. I'm not going to talk about my brother's sex life." She rolled her eyes as her phone chimed in her hand. She quickly opened the text and could hold her smile at bay.

' _Not as much as I want to know.'_

Beca bit her lip. How...what...why? Why does Chloe want to know about her? She already has completely erased the line between professional and personal, but she wanted to try and keep it at least at a friend level. Sure, she was very attracted to Chloe but she could never go there. Chloe may not feel the same. She could lose her licence. All these things had the potential to happen if Beca took this any further than was acceptable. She didn't know if she could though. It was Chloe freaking Beale. Actual puppy human. She had no idea what the redheaded beauty could do to her, but she knew that she wouldn't care. Chloe had already got the brunette wrapped around her finger.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What's up awesome nerds! Here is another chapter for your Bechloe needs. Once again and forever always, credit for this fic goes to the brains behind this operation with her fantastic gif sets that never fail to give me feels. The one, the only, my absolute Tumblr crush, captainpeachperfect. This girl has completed the hole that I didn't think needed filling with this series. Thank you for being so amazing and continue to be aca-awesome cutie. Enjoy guys.**

Beca had brought Kevin with her to look at one of the apartments she'd found, he was her best friend after all.

"And this room is a living area with a bedroom." Beca nodded as she took in the space. It was small but maybe she could make it work for her. "I just want to make it clear, it's really set up for one person and that's not really comfortable for a couple." The real estate agent looked between the two as Beca crossed her arms. Why the hell does everyone think she's with Kevin? So what if they fuck? That's all it is. They're not a couple.

"No-no we're not...Um, he just helped me to find you." Beca shrugged as the agent apologized quickly before showing them the rest of the house. Beca thought it was a decent place, but there's no way she'd take it for the price they wanted.

Kevin looked at her as they exited the apartment. "Wanna come over?"

Well, Beca didn't really care at this point so she just shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not." She followed him back to his car.

They were sitting on the couch as Kevin told her this wild story about some blonde he met. "I even got scars. Jesus, she was wild but like a really bad kind of wild. Since then, I'm afraid of blondes. So tell me, Dr Mitchell, is it psychological trauma?" He joked and Beca couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. However, she found herself beginning to question why she was there with him. She knew she shouldn't, she wanted...whatever it was between them, otherwise, she wouldn't have started it. She just couldn't stop comparing him to Chloe. He made her chuckle, but Chloe made her laugh. He was rugged, but she was soft. Beca couldn't help but think what it would be like if it was Chloe she was with right now. Kevin made his move and kissed the brunette, laying her back against the couch as he reached up her sweater. He was always too rough...too scratchy. Beca tried to lose herself in the moment, but everything he did, Beca would picture the redhead in his place. This had to stop. Beca had told herself over and over again that she couldn't think of the redhead like that. The lines that were blurred were now almost invisible. For God's sake, she was imagining having sex with a patient, with Chloe! It was all too much and Beca pulled away from him as he sat back confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, God. Oh my God." Beca had no answer, because she wondered if something was really wrong, or was she just worried about nothing. Well, people picture different people during sex sometimes, right? Right? Wrong! No, This wasn't just anyone, it was Chloe Beale.

She had to leave. She needed this to stop so she could think. She pulled her scarf back on, muttering her disbelief to herself. "Shit, what the fuck?"

"Beca, are you okay?" Kevin tried to reach out to her but she got up before he could touch her. She had to get out of there. She couldn't do this if Chloe was in the back of her mind the whole time. She needed to have control over all this.

"Yeah, sorry, I should go."

"Beca..." Kevin had no idea what was wrong with the brunette, he worried that it was something he did.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I can't. I really should go." She made her way out of the apartment.

She entered her brother's place and went to her room, setting up her laptop to distract herself the only way she knew how. Music. Her brother came in a short time after and laid back on her bed. "Hey, you're early tonight."

Beca shrugged. "Just tired."

"He's that bad?" He brother teased as he sat up and took her glass off the desk, taking a drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Avoidance was the only way she thought she could get out of this conversation. No one wants to talk about all this with their brother.

"Of course you do. I'm talking about your boy toy."

Beca grimaced and scratched her face. "He's not a boy toy, you ass. He's my best friend."

"Well, I don't fuck my best friends." Beca rolled her eyes.

"You fuck your wife." She retorted. "And you don't have friends." She added to the bite.

"I bet you wi..."

Beca cut him off quickly. Maybe he could have some decent advice for her. "I dreamed about having sex with Chloe."

"You what?!" He raised his eyebrows as the images came flooding back to Beca. So much for trying to distract herself. "Wow."

Beca slammed her head onto her laptop. "I don't know what to do. I can't even stop thinking about it. It's so fucked up." And it was definitely fucked up.

"You don't know what to do?" Her brother rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Turn that dream into reality, Becs."

Beca sighed. "I knew I shouldn't tell you." Of course she had already thought about it, but it always comes back to Chloe being a patient.

"I want details."

"You're so gross." Beca scoffed at his bluntness.

"Alright, alright. Don't think about it. Just go get your girl."

"I can't." Beca answered sadly. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Just...Let's talk about something else." She pleaded as more images flooded her mind. Chloe's lips against hers. Their tongues moving together. The hot breaths between them. Hands roaming. It was enough to make Beca's stomach flip, in a good way, which in turn was a bad thing because she couldn't let herself think these things.

"Fuck." She breathed.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Clicked wrong button."

"Beca, it's okay."

"No, you don't understand." She sighed. How could he not get it? "She's taking her meds again. She's getting better." Another thought crossed Beca's mind, yet another reason she couldn't pursue this...infatuation with Chloe. "I can hurt her, you know me. It's too dangerous."

"If I knew about your preferences..."

Oh God, no. "Then what? I wouldn't hit on girls with you."

"But why? We could be a really good team."

Beca rolled her eyes and snorted at that one. "Cause you're a loser. And I hated your fucking headlocks so much that I was happy when you moved out."

"No wonder, you're so scared to hurt Chloe. You're so good at it." She knew he was only joking, but that didn't stop it from making her think she was right about her potential to hurt Chloe.

"Get out, dude."

After he left, Beca slammed her laptop shut and crawled into bed. She had to stop thinking about Chloe. None of her thoughts about the redhead were okay. This. Had. To. Stop. She just had to keep saying that to herself as she settled in for a very restless sleep. Behind her eyelids were the blue eyes, dimples and small scar of Chloe Beale.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright nerds, I am running on no sleep for the past 48 hours, so I apologize if this chapter and the next seem...all over the place. I did my best.** Aca-Addicted **, you are now my favourite person. I'm glad I have managed to evolve your gayness to a new level. As always all credit goes to my Tumblr crush captainpeachperfect and I'mma need all your nerds help to make her my fic wife...that sounds creepy. Like a collab thing on the regular if you get me. :P OMG I'm such a Beca haha. Anyway, moving on, enjoy this chapter and the next. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

Beca's dreams that night took her where they did every night. To Chloe. This one was a little...strange though. I mean seriously, who storms into someone else's shower? What they did in said shower is for us to know and you to never find out. All I will say is that Beca groaned her ass off when her alarm tore through the dream at exactly 6:20 am. Way too early for the brunette to be doing anything. She slammed her hand down on the clock by her bed, sitting up slowly to wipe the sleep from her eyes and wake herself up a little better. Coffee. The only way Beca would have the energy to do anything.

Chloe, on the other hand, had already gotten home from her early morning run. She thought it would be a good way to try and distract herself from her own thoughts of Beca seeping into her mind. Too bad all it did was prolong it until she got in the shower to wash the sweat from her body. Seriously, she can't even function without thinking about Beca. She was almost positive the Psych had a thing for her. You don't just tell a patient that they're gorgeous. Right? Chloe had no idea what to think anymore. Of course she wanted to know, but she didn't want to push Beca too far and make her not want to work with her anymore. Chloe sat on her bed, drying her hair. Beca's soft voice melting through her mind. Flashes of Beca's smile when she was listening to what Chloe had to say invaded the backs of her eyelids whenever she closed her eyes. Oh shit! Chloe had it bad. She was undeniably crushing on her therapist. Shit! Shit! Shit! She was in trouble.

All day, all Chloe could think about was Beca. She was leaning against the wall as her voices made their unexpected appearance. This was not good. "You want her so bad, it hurts you." Well, they weren't wrong. It was painful that she didn't have Beca. She couldn't tell Beca. It pushed the weight in her chest down to her stomach and made her feel nauseas. "So much fun." They taunted. Of course, they were enjoying the fact Chloe was in pain. "Keep going, girl." They encouraged and as much as Chloe didn't want to listen and obey, she couldn't help it. She needed to talk to Beca. Needed to hear her voice. It was the only way the voices dropped to a whisper, or disappeared completely. Beca made Chloe feel normal.

That night she sat with her phone in her hand, finger hovering over the brunette's number, internally debating with herself. It was after midnight after all. But, Beca did say it was for emergencies. Surely wanting her voices to stop was an emergency, even if Chloe didn't tell Beca that's why she was calling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beca woke completely the minute she heard Chloe's voice.

"I wanted to hear your voice. I hope it's okay." She was suddenly feeling like this was a mistake.

"Of course it's okay. I'm glad you called." Beca smiled to herself and let out a small sigh of relief that Chloe was okay, but something still tugged in her mind. Why did Chloe sound so sad? "You sound kind of sad." Beca treaded carefully, not really knowing what state Chloe was in.

"I'm just tired." She dismissed it completely. "So what's been going on with you? Any new weird dream?"

Beca bit her lip and wrapped her free hand around her knee that was pulled to her chest. "Oh yeah. Actually in this one you barged in my shower." She scratched her head and slightly grimaced. She had no idea why she told Chloe that, it was just so easy to talk to the other girl. Well, she's made her bed, now she has to lay in it...so to speak 'cuz you know, she was literally in bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright nerds, this is the last chapter until bae updates again, finally caught up! So I'll have a little time to work on the next couple chapters of 4L1F as well as any prompts I get. Also, I'll be starting a new fic very very soon. It'll be a Breakfast Club AU with our favourite Aca-dorks. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I love you all. I'm going to go drown in my feels that this chapter and gif set have given me because I am very upset right now. Don't touch me! I'm not crying, you're crying...I'm sorry no you're not. Don't cry. I'll build us a blanket fort and we can have cookies.**

"Woo, how exciting." Chloe giggled to herself as she thought about what a dream like that would look like. Her imaging was a little more...enticing than what Beca actually dreamt about, but still, a girl can dream.

"Actually it was creepy." Beca bit her lip as the images of the actual dream flashed through her mind.

"You got to see me naked, I'm pretty sure there is..."

Beca cut her off. She couldn't let Chloe know that she's actually dreamt about her body. "No-no, you had your clothes on!"

"Uh huh. Liar." Chloe smirked to herself. She loved making Beca flustered, even if it was just over the phone. She could hear it in the brunette's voice that she was flushed and a little...Scared? Of what? Chloe wondered.

"I haven't seen you naked. I swear." She was quick to defend herself, but even as she said the words to Chloe, she couldn't help her mind wandering back to all her dreams of Chloe. All the light touches by fingers and lips that seemed so real to Beca. She knew they weren't but she couldn't help the feeling in her gut that she yearned for it to be real. To actually feel the older girl's lips on her skin, fingertips brushing arms as they laid together, lips molded together, dancing in such a practiced way that it stole Beca's breath away.

"So what were we doing in your shower with our clothes on?" Chloe never missed an opportunity to tease the young one.

"Jesus, it sounds so wrong." Beca commented, mostly to herself, because every way she worded it in her head seemed wrong.

"Spill, Beca. I was there, I have a right to know." Can't argue with that logic I guess. Chloe was there after all.

"Alright, alright. Uh, we were singing." Beca took a breath and smiled to herself. "And we sounded so awesome."

The other end of the line was silent for some time and it made Beca wonder if Chloe got cut off. "Chloe?"

All she got in response was sniffling and, what sounded to Beca like, crying. "Are you...Are you crying?" It broke Beca's hear to hear the girl crying and she felt even worse thinking that it was her who had hurt Chloe.

"No, no, it's just, you know, um..." Chloe didn't have a good enough excuse. She knew she was crying.

Beca tried to lighten the mood a little. "You know, you shouldn't talk to me that much. You're starting to sound like me." She commented with a half-hearted laugh.

"I don't mind." Chloe kept her voice even. It made Beca smile sadly because she knew Chloe was getting too close. She wanted her but Beca knew that it could destroy everything and she couldn't do that to Chloe.

"It means I get to be as amazing as you." Beca closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself and push back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't let this keep happening, she had to put a stop to the flirty comments, no matter how much it tore her up. God it hurts, when you have someone there, right there in front of you, wanting you as much as you want them, but you can't have them because it's all too complicated. There was no doubt in her mind that Chloe felt the same way, but it couldn't ever happen.

"Chloe." Beca sighed and scratched her forehead, hoping that the girl's name and her tone of voice alone would get the message across to the girl.

"I'm sorry." Okay, that hurt. The brunette wanted nothing more than to get in her car, drive to Chloe's house and beg her forgiveness because it was Beca who should be sorry. Sorry that she was being such a dick about everything between them. Sorry that she ever had feelings for Chloe in the first place.

"I won't say stuff like this anymore." At least the message got across, no matter how painful it was for either girl and it was painful for both of them. Chloe understood that Beca couldn't be allowed to want her. She's her psychiatrist for fucks sake.

"I promise." Chloe vowed and swallowed hard before uttering the next words. "Just...don't hang up." She pleaded quietly. Chloe wasn't sure that she could be alone right now, not with all the conflict she was feeling.

Beca understood this and again, her tiny little heart cracked the second Chloe's voice did. Why couldn't they just be together? Why does the universe have such a cruel way of giving Beca feelings? She was doing fine without them and then that all changed when that damn girl walked into her office. That damn girl with the cheeky smile and bright blue eyes that were quickly becoming Beca's favourite colour. In another life they could be happy together, but in this one, it just wasn't possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey nerds, so I know it's been a while but things have been hectic for me lately. You don't need to know the reasons, nor do I have anything to explain. Here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and I will try to have the next one done tomorrow.**

"What are you talking about?" Beca knew Chloe needed her in a professional capacity right now, so how could she hang up on her right now, not only that but Beca really didn't want to hang up. "You are my best client. I couldn't hang up on you, even if I wanted to.

Sounds like I'm your only client." Chloe joked and Beca couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Well, who knows? I'm professional, I can't share this kind of information. Beca was glad that they had finally gotten back to the place of friendly banter.

"So, Dr. Professional is flirting with all of her patients?" _Damn it_. Beca couldn't help but laugh, because she was flirting but she couldn't let herself feel these things for Chloe, it's just wrong.

"I wasn't flirting." The silence on the other end of the line made Beca realise that Chloe was not convinced. "You can't blame me! You looked so pissed, I was doing my best!"

"You know, I have met a lot of psychiatrists." Chloe began, a light, teasing tone in her voice. "And you are the most awkward one."

Beca rolled her eyes and retorted quickly. "Thank you, grumpy cat."

Chloe decided to ignore that comment, but not without a small giggle. "You know, I like to imagine things. Like what if there are other universes with the us but different us?" Beca could practically feel her heart splinter and crack in her chest. Wouldn't that be nice? Where they could be together because it would be a different them.

"I hate science, but maybe somewhere, I love it. Or maybe I'm a prostitute!" Both Beca and Chloe had a small laugh at that. "I love singing so somewhere I enjoy my life being an annoying Christmas carol singer. Or there is a perfect world where I've got fancy hair and Zac Efron. When I was working as an operator to pay my loan, I've got into the habit to think about it all the time. Just close my eyes and wonder. How many lives I would have if it was true..." Chloe took a moment to picture the perfect universe where she could have Beca without fear or hesitation. "...and which one I would pick if I could."

 _Anyone that had you in_ it.Beca thought to herself. "So which one would choose?" Beca couldn't help but ask.

"It really matter. Um, what you could be in other universes?"

"A housewife?" Beca tried to lighten the mood once again.

"So impressive, Dr. Boredom."

"At least I wouldn't be sitting here and listening to you insulting me."

"Oh, please...I could help you make up some worlds where you are..." Chloe thought for a minute. "Cinderella!"

"Oh my God." Beca choked out. Seriously? Cinderella?

"Or a female version of Indiana Jones!"

"Who is Indiana Jones?" Chloe gasped at Beca's lack of movie knowledge, but chose to let it go for now.

"Or, or undercover FBI agent! I'm totally seeing you being like 'hey you, who the fuck do you think you are? I will shoot you, man!'" Chloe said in her best impression of the brunette.

Beca laughed and shook her head. "I'm more like. 'this gun is hella heavy, I need to get the fuck outta here' type of girl."

"Fair enough, but seriously Beca, you could have some serious badass potential, if you weren't so short."

Beca laughed. "Thanks for that, Chloe."

"You're welcome. I should let you go to bed. No doubt you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good night Chloe."

"Goodnight Becs."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter is really short but I like separating it into different sections and because it's Chloe's POV next gifset I decided to cut it here. Hope you enjoy it, review let me know what you think. Always open for feedback. I'm also always taking prompts for any PP lady lovin' ship, including Triple Treble, so throw them at my face haha. Enjoy guys.**

Beca woke late the next morning, she had the day off so it was fie but what she found when she entered the living room was most certainly not fine. This was not good. Nothing about this is good. Kevin.

"Hey." Hey smiled from where he was playing with her nephew.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Kelly let me in. You were so weird yesterday, I was worried."

"Um, let me take a shower first, okay?"

"Sure."

How was she going to explain this to him? She was scared honestly, but she's an adult. She could do this.

"So is it your patient you were talking about?" Kevin asked while he pushed her nephew on the swing at the local park. Beca smiled as he giggled the entire time.

"What?" Beca knew exactly what he was talking about but she didn't want to admit it so soon.

"Come on, Becs. I've seen it in college when you were with Jesse." Images flashed through Beca's mind of her college boyfriend. He was a nice guy and she did love him but life happens. "You fell in love. Stopped inviting me to spend the night in your room. But you weren't as scared as you are now."

He was right. Beca was terrified because she knew she had the potential to destroy Chloe and all her progress. Not to mention she could lose her job. Why did this have to be so confusing?

As they said their goodbyes, Beca took Chris back to the house and put him to bed. She walked into the kitchen to find Kelly.

"Hey, where is Kevin?"

Beca leant against the fridge. "He left. He asked me to tell you how much he loved Chris."

"He seems like a really nice guy."

"Uh huh. He really is." Beca crossed her arms and looked down. She knows he's a nice guy but, he's not Chloe.

"You okay? Chloe is..."

Beca quickly cut her off, not wanting to talk about her. "Not now, dude, seriously. I'm fine, she's fine and I don't really want to talk about it." She snapped.

"Sorry." Kelly apologized quickly.

"No, don't be. I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"You don't have to worry about it. I get it. I just think you need to relax. Jason's friends are going out. Why don't we join them?"

Beca nodded. She could really use a night out, no Chloe, no Kevin. Just friends and alcohol, and lots of it.

"Have you seen Jason and Kelly?" Beca asked Jason's friend. "I can't find them, I looked in every corner."

"Don't worry, they must have got lost somewhere here." She smiled. "Beca, this is my husband Chris." She introduced the two.

"Hi, I'm Beca. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him and offered him her hand to shake.

"I've heard a lot about you. Jason just couldn't shut up about his little sister."

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry for that."

"Jason talks a lot, so I'm used to it." He laughed. "He told me about your job, it must be really hard."

Shit. He just had to bring up her job. As soon as he did, all she could see was Chloe's face. That little smirk she gets every time Beca says something awkward.

"Yeah, it is." She sighed. She really wanted a night without thoughts of Chloe in her mind, and she was having one right until now. She had it bad. In the shortest term, she was fucked.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey dudes, I know it's been a while but I'm back to catch up with the gifseries and update Common Misfits very soon. I'm sorry I've been very inactive lately, I've had a lot going on but I'm back. Love you nerds, enjoy this chapter and please Review so** __ **I know what you all think xxx.**

"The point is there are some crimes so heinous in nature, they not only deserve but they demand the ultimate punishment." Chloe argues strongly. God damn, law school has been kicking her ass lately, with all the catching up she's had to do after her episode.

"If we as a society believe that it is morally wrong to murder, then how can we turn around and murder someone in the name of morality?"

"Because it's a bigger issue than that. We're talking about murder. The punishment has to be as serious as the crime." They had an assignment to debate the issue of the death penalty and Chloe had been put on the For team. It was a challenge but she knew she was smart enough to come up with compelling and fact straight arguments. "When you're born into this world, you're given a free ticket, a free pass that says you're free to eat, breathe and pursue whatever you want in this life, but there is one thing you cannot do. And if you choose to do it, you turn in your ticket, and when you get caught without a ticket, you get kicked off the ride.

"Good speech Beale." _Fuck you Hasting._ "What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it just a waste of time? What makes you think that crazy chicks like you can get a serious job?"

"Enough, Mr. Hasting." The supervisor butted in before Chloe could get her words in.

This Hasting prick had it in for Chloe because he knew she had the potential to be a great lawyer, while he just coasted through law school on Daddy's money and influence. She worked hard to get here and she wasn't going to let him ruin it.

Chloe's day was entirely shit and now she was sat in Dr. Mitchell's office. A place she really didn't want to be right now. She was so tired from today that she didn't have the energy to deny to herself, her feelings for the young therapist.

"So good to see you again." Beca beamed at the woman in front of her.

" _And you believe her?"_ Her voices were back today and she mentally screamed at them to shut up. She didn't want to deal with this today.

"Chloe, you okay?" Beca was concerned, she really was. Somewhere deep down, Chloe knew this.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know, I'm feeling some kind of déjà-vu right now." Beca tried to joke.

" _She doesn't give a f-"_ Chloe's voices were interrupted by Beca's. It seemed to cut right through their assault on her mind. She looked up at the woman as Beca said her name quietly.

"You can trust me. We are friends, remember?" _Friends? Just friends?_ "You text me all the time. And call me boring." Chloe let a small smile slip at Beca's attempt to cheer her up.

"I want to tell you something about me." Beca began, instantly gaining Chloe's full attention. "After graduation I knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. But then realization punched me in the face. If I fuck up, I can ruin somebody's whole life." Chloe realized that Beca isn't the vulnerable type, very early on in her therapy, but here she was, Beca Mitchell, being as vulnerable and honest as she could be, for Chloe's sake. To help her somehow.

"I got a job in the local hospital but I was so afraid to start working. My friends showed up one day at my place with huge...uh...support." Because Beca would never condone drug use recreationally, especially at work. "They helped me to understand that I was strong enough for my work. Even if their way to cheer me up was pretty questionable." She laughed. "But what I'm trying to say...is, as your friend, Chloe, I'm here to make sure you understand how strong you actually are."

Chloe really appreciated Beca's vulnerability and honesty; it made her want to talk some of this out with her. "You know, when everything started I was at home. I was alone, my parents always worked late. At first, I heard some noise. But there is always noise in big houses, I said to myself. Then I heard someone whispering behind my back. I didn't know, I was having my first episode. I was horrified. I just felt that irrational fear. I hid under my bed thinking it'd save me." Chloe paused for a minute. Beca realised that this wasn't easy for her, so she stayed quiet and let Chloe take her time.

"I don't know how long I was there when I heard my dad. He just got home from work."

" _Chloe? Where are you honey?_ " Chloe imitated her father's words.

"I knew it was my dad. I knew how much he loved me. But I couldn't move. I was crying, looking at his shoes because I was so scared he would hurt me." Chloe shook her head to dispel the memory. She loved her parents; they helped her so much throughout her diagnosis and all. "My parents are the best." She smiled slightly as Beca nodded for her to continue. "They were so supportive. They didn't send me to some clinic to keep me there for the rest of my life. I was seeing a doctor and taking my meds. Some shit happened to me but my life is not that bad. I even like it." Chloe wasn't lying. Not entirely. She did enjoy her life; she just wished that these voices were gone for good. "And you? Do you enjoy your life?"

"Oh yes, of course! I got cool friends, a great job...A beautiful patient." _What the hell, Mitchell?_ "Oh, fuck...I mean, sorry. I don't usually swear...at work." Chloe bit her lip and smiled at the therapist's obvious awkwardness. This was definitely almost a repeat of their first meeting and Chloe loved it. She just wished that both girls could stop beating around the bush about it all.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay nerds, I know you're all hanging on till the gorgeous captainpeachperfect updates the gifseries, which is why I have waited this long to update the last two sets that she's posted. Hopefully it won't be too much longer because I'm fucking craving this so badly. So here is the chapter based on 42 and 43 of the series. Thank you for sticking with us this long.**

Chloe was driving home from her appointment and Beca practically demanded that she be on the phone with her until the ginger was home safely. Beca must have known Chloe was off today, by her lack of talking in their session. It was friendly banter as usual and Beca could help but make a flirty comment here and there.

"You're such a flirt, Dr Mitchell." Chloe laughed and heard Beca's quiet laughter.

"Shut up. By the way, I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be here this weekend, so I gave your number to one of the specialists for emergencies. I'll text you her number."

Of course, Chloe was a little upset she wouldn't be able to talk to her favourite little therapist but maybe Beca had something more important. Her world didn't revolve around Chloe, she knew that but the redhead was still a little sad.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." She quipped quickly as she pulled up in her driveway.

"But you know, you can call or text me anytime, right?" Chloe felt a little better knowing that she could still contact the brunette.

"Yeah, thanks Beca. I'll talk to you later."

The girls said their goodbyes as Chloe headed inside, greeted by her mother.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you? How is Beca?"

"She's fine." Why was her mom asking her about Beca?

"You seem upset. Do you have a crush on her?" Her mother loved gossip. She had to know everything about her daughter's life and it annoyed the shit out of Chloe.

"Jesus, mom!"

"Okay. Sorry. But remember, you can talk to me, okay?"

"I'm going for a drive." Chloe groaned and got up; grabbing her keys and heading back out to her car.

Chloe was digging through her bag, looking for her lighter when she looked up briefly, just in time to see a body hit the hood of her car. She pulled on the hand break and jumped out of the car, kneeling down next to the woman, who insisted she was fine. It was then Chloe felt like she was on autopilot, until she pulled into a car park. It was dark and she laid her head against the headrest and slowly drifted off. She couldn't even remember driving away. That's when she heard them. Those damn voices. _"Wakey wakey."_ They taunted, rousing her from her sleep. _"Let's play a game. It will be fun, I promise."_ Chloe sat up and chewed on her nail. _"I got a good question for you. Was it just a dream? Or not?"_ Chloe sighed. Maybe she dreamt the whole thing. Maybe she didn't hit that woman. Maybe it was a hallucination. She thought the meds were working. She thought this shit had stopped. She knew she had to tell Beca, but she was gone for the weekend and she really didn't want to bother her, as much as she knew she should, or as much as she wanted to.

 **A/N: That's it dudes. Now we wait and pray for an update soon. Love you awesome nerds xx**


End file.
